Yu Yu Hakusho: A Youko's Past
by DocEmmettLBrown
Summary: This is a story all about Youko's past in my eyes. I guess it is OC in facts but I will try to keep the characters IC. Please read and review!


Yu Yu Hakusho: A Youko's Past 

A/N: A futile attempt to make a story based on Youko's past from the time of his youth, till he grows older. I am just hoping I can do this. Though a lot of stuff in here is OC, since I really don't know to much. Like how he meets Yomi or Kuronue, but even so, I will try to make this a super long fic, as well as a interesting one. I will be updating every time I receive a review, though the first 3 chapters will go up, with or without the review. But please review! Warnings: Yaoi, Rape, Violence, OC-ness based on past events.

**Chapter 1: Youko's Childhood**

**K**urama sat up from his small worn bed, sweat beaded it's usual path down his bare, sore chest and his small forehead. He had had another nightmare, and certainly not his last. Slowly pushing his small amount of hair from his aching eyes, he brought himself to his feet. It had been a typical day in his household. With his mother dead, it had came to shambles. He had watched over and over again the brutal rape of his older sister, far into her death. Yet he hadn't dreamt it would be burdened on him. It made him hate, made him cold, even for a small child as he was, he shouldn't have need of these feelings.

Everyday brought it worse, he scarcely ate, and when he did it was only because he stole it from the near by town. He had errands, or jobs given to him by his father. He was to please his father's clients, while they stayed at their family's hotel. It was hard for him, he hadn't barely hit sexual maturity. But he never let it bother him, after all he could learn from them. It was just the fact he didn't want the beatings, the neglecting. He never even heard the word "I love you" not even once.

But it no longer bothered him; he wouldn't let it. His amber eyes always filled with a hidden pain, but today, today would be different. He wasn't going to stick around and let his father man handle him, not anymore. Today he would be strong, he would pack his stuff, gather his wits and leave. Through the window was the only choice he had. His father's trusted guard dog, Ammon, guarded the only way out. And he didn't feel like being eaten. With only a minutes work, the tired Youko slid from the window, and landed softly on the dry ground.

His ears searched from left to right, no sounds, so far the trail was deemed safe. And so he left, walking, not far for his small structure was yet to build enough stamina. And a long journey wouldn't be to kind. But he had to do something first, his eyes lit with a wonder well fitting his Youko gaze. He placed his belongings below a Matu tree, sneaking slowly into the dark desolate like town. The demons there slept, outside on benches, or within their ruined houses. His destination was clear, a food stand guarded lightly by a sleeping Demon. It was ugly, to what Kurama saw, the beast was large, lumbering in stature, though it was lying down. It was a mossy gray, and its skin resembled a elephants foot.

He slowly reached over the sleeping giant, his feet high on their toes, as his small hand grasped a single apple. He was about to pull back, when a strong clamp like grasp grabbed his fragile wrist lifting the flailing Youko from it's stable ground. Kurama growled, trying to show pure dominance, his fur standing on his small fluffed tail. It made the demon laugh, but it pried the apple from his weak grasp and placed it down. Kurama nearly cringed at it's ruff hoarse voice. Fangs the size of daggers, jutting out in all directions were exposed. And it's breath, a horrid mix of death and skunk.

"So you little whelp, trying to steal from old Borax are ye?" It spit unknown liquids into Kurama's face, causing him to curl upwards in an attempt to bite the hand which held him. Borax laughed, or more rumbled and dropped Kurama to the ground. The fox jumped up and backed away, still he snarled though he knew it was practically useless to do so.

Borax jeered and flicked his massive bulgy tail towards Kurama, his patients was scarce with wanna-be thieves. Even though this one had proved funny, he wouldn't let it live. But Kurama was fast and managed to slip freely beneath the bulk. Borax snarled and tried to turn in time, only was bombarded by a super mass of flying leaves.

Kurama panted, sitting in front of his packs. Unloading his arm full of apples he slowly placed them into his less full bag, tears spilling from his eyes as he barely managed to keep them open. Today didn't go so well, he already had to expend his Ki, just by using his leaf blade technique. But he knew it would have to be so, he also knew he had to get stronger, if he wanted to live on his own in the Makai. Already the night was turning into day, if he wanted to be out of sight by the villagers, he needed to move.

Slowly he brought his aching body onto his feet, and rushed towards the depth of the forests, every movement hurt his still tired aching body. But he knew in order to make it, it would have too. Not to far, the Youko encountered a small cave; from what he could tell, it was abandoned. A cozy breeze fell through and he welcomed it, slowly unloading his bag near to the entrance. Slowly he settled with in its confines, resting his tired back against the cold stone. Slowly the small Youko closed his eyes and allowed the confines of sleep to over take him.

By morning, the Youko had already eaten, not too much but he sparred a few left over fruits for later use. His mind raced for answers of what to do, but it seemed simple. Head to the next town, and continue to practice his thieving skills for food or gold there. The fox stood, placing the bags onto his back he walked out. His ears still searching, yet again hearing nothing he smirked and pressed towards the east. He knew of a small village his father often spoke as a good business spot. And to what he could remember a fellow client saying, it wasn't far in this direction.

His feet didn't ache as much, probably thankful for the nutrition given by the apples. His golden hues danced from tree to tree, scanning for predators that waited to take out small Youkais. But he wasn't going to let himself become the prey of some low class demon. So he swayed his tail, letting it fluff to appear bigger to the stupider ones. Yet no one attacked, his path this time was clear, straight through to the heavily populated town.

It seemed busy, which caused him to smirk. If there wasn't one thing he could do better than most, it was pick pocketing from an awake opponent. His mind raced with the treasures he could attain, a excited smile spread on his small face. Today he would be rich, and he could laugh at his father, and even buy out his company. Of course these small future sights didn't last long, already the happy Youko bounded for the crowded main streets, Bags held tight and hopes high.

TBC...

A/N: I am sorry for the shortness, He will be a kid for the first three chapter or so, I am going to try and bring out his life in the way I always imagined it to be. Please review!


End file.
